luckystarfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsukasa Hiiragi
Tsukasa Hiiragi is one of the four main characters of Lucky Star. She is a stereotypical klutz "healing-type" character. Appearance and Personality Tsukasa has short, light purple hair with a yellow ribbon as a headband; the ribbon often changes position in correspondence to her mood. Her droopy eyes are light blue-violet which seem dreamy and melancholy. Like her sister Kagami, Tsukasa is left-handed. She can be mistaken for cosplaying as Akari Kamigishi from To Heart when she wears her autumn school uniform, which is pointed out twice in the anime: once, when Konata gave her the actual uniform used in the To Heart anime for her birthday, and the second, when two people stopped her at Akihabara to take her picture, much to her huge embarrassment. Unlike some of the other characters in the series, Tsukasa has not shown any particular interest in video games and anime, but she does like the Sgt. Frog series. She seems to be utterly obsessed with her pink mobile phone and using it to text her friends. While she is not good at studying or sports, she excels in cooking. She is portrayed as the stereotypical friendly, air-headed, super shy, quiet, good-natured but clumsy person. It is often implied that Tsukasa is unable to follow the gist of complex conversations. Like Konata Izumi, Tsukasa will often ask her older sister for help on her homework, but while Tsukasa easily forgets her assignments, Konata is too lazy or preoccupied with her hobbies to do them herself. It is often pointed out,mostly by Kagami Hiiragi, that Tsukasa and Konata are very much alike. She uses the term "birds of a feather" to describe their similar bad habits. Tsukasa is quiet, easily scared, tends to dream a lot, never angry, and thinks a lot about things. She always is calm, likes a good conversation, friendly, and will never upset her friends since she strongly hates conflict. Sometimes, her kindness and shyness can make her an easy pushover. She easily zones out with her mouth open and forgets reality. Unlike most of the cast of Lucky Star, Tsukasa is a heavy sleeper, and cannot wake up at a set time, even when someone is present to do so. Biography Tsukasa is the younger twin sister of Kagami Hiiragi and lives in a six-member family household with her parents. She is always compared to her twin sister, who generally does better than her in most areas and is tomboyish compared to her feminity. When she and Kagami were accepted to Ryōō High School, she was placed in Nanako Kuroi's class and met Konata Izumi and Miyuki Takara, while her sister was put in a different class. Although not academically inclined, Tsukasa puts effort into her schoolwork and tries her best. She is however very good at home skills like cooking and sewing. Tsukasa is very traditional, sentimental, has a love of comfort, and will often bake treats and cook meals, making elaborate lunches for school and even custom Valentine's chocolate for her friends. She hates horror movies, although she often gets into situations where she has to watch them. She is very shy, feminine, friendly, happy-go-lucky, and always tries to be cheerful and kind. Music Albums Character song volume 003 contains 2 songs sang by Tsukasa's voice actor, Kaori Fukahara. The songs are: *Ne-Ni-Ge de Reset! *Sister Wars Gallery 2 02.png|Tsukasa 2 20.png|Tsukasa asleep at her desk 2 21.png|Tsukasa Sleeping 3 07.png|Tsukasa with a ponytail image050.jpg|Tsukasa feeding deer. snapshot20070517003302.jpg|Tsukasa running to Kagami image119.jpg|Tsukasa getting caught into an otaku crowd. Subway Episode20.jpg|Tsukasa wearing a Kimono Ree.jpg|Tsukasa and the others waiting in line Picture 1.png Luckystarep12.png Lucky.Star.01.PNG|Tsukasa freaks out as she sees a bug coming out of the Seashell in Episode 6 Captura2.png|Tsukasa with Konata and Kagami in Miyakawa-ke No Kufuku (Note: She is not wearing her bow) Tsukasa_Hiiragi_Lucky_Star.jpg|Tsukasa Hiiragi: Character Song Vol. 03 Trivia *In episode 18, when Konata and her friends play the animal personality game, Konata thinks Tsukasa would be a dog because of her image. *Tsukasa's favourite color is white. *Tsukasa is seen without her bow in Miyakawa-ke no Kufuku. *Her voice actress, Michelle Suzanne Ruff, has once stated that she likes to voice Tsukasa the most out of all the characters she has voiced when asked, citing her as being "care-free and having no worries."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNoPp2BuVFg * Tsukasa shares the creator's pen name, Tsukasa Suina, while her sister shares the creator's actual name, Kagami Yoshimizu. * Despite having a B blood type, she never gets angry and contrasts the Tsundere personality. In fact, she is so pure that she ranks as a "Good Person." She is very similiar to Fluttershy since she has the shy, idealistic INFP personality type as she is very kind and helpful. * She is very similar to Ryou from Clannad and both have brash Tsundere twin sisters. http://i9.mangareader.net/lucky-star/15/lucky-star-687045.jpg